Resident Evil: Sole Survivors
by Maxgamez13
Summary: A story of how Chris and Jill survive the zombie apocalypse five years after the Raccoon City outbreak. Still in progress, and non-cannon. Based off a role play me and a friend had together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Out in the wilderness of Spain, it was the late summer September 12, 2003, the mountains had lots of land to offer. Green grass, tall, skinny trees, story-sized hills, and balanced climate. It was afternoon when a caucasian male was out alone trying to navigate his way through the countryside. His lower body had white tennis-shoes, wore grey jeans that had black knee pads on, a black holster to the side of his right thigh, and a belt with three pockets for nine millimeter clips. His upper body had black hair that stood in the shape of spikes, a green short-sleeve shirt with a B.S.A.A. logo on each side of his sleeve, a tan sheath that held his bowie knife on his right chest plate, and black leather gloves that covered his wrists to the first portions of his fingers. He was five foot, eleven inches tall, and one hundred and seventy seven pounds. In both of his hands was a black nine millimeter Beretta, that he called his "Samurai edge" with a S.T.A.R.S. logo on the handle, held up, pointing in front of him, and ready to fire at any hostile that would suddenly appear.

The man cautiously patrolled through the forest, following a path in hopes of finding a safe place he could stay in. In the distance he had heard a twig snap. "Hmm maybe a hunter or a zombie again." he silently said to himself. He began to look around the area and found a tree nearby with branches he was able to grab onto. Quickly, he placed his gun in his holster, and grabbed onto a branch, ascending himself off the ground, then hiding in the leaves of the tree. He eagerly waited for something to appear, laying on a branch and holding it with both arms. Out of nowhere, a woman was casually walking down the path. She had a blue cap on her head, a brown ponytail that went through the hole of the cap. she had a blue short-sleeve shirt with a black mid-sleeve shirt on underneath. She had gray boots that covered her feet to her shins, a sheath that held her 8-inch knife on the side of her right ankle, and tactical gloves that were just like his gloves he had on. She had gray skinny jeans with a black holster to the side of her right thigh. In her hands was a nine millimeter pistol, though it was very unclear what kind of pistol she possessed. She walked with her pale-skinned body, being five foot tall, five inches, and one hundred and eleven pounds. The woman proceeded down the path trying to find somewhere safe as well. Behind her were five people chasing after her, jogging towards her direction with blood dripping from their mouths. "Shit zombies, she's in trouble!" the man said alarmed as his eye grew wide, witnessing the woman about to be ambushed. He released his grasp from the branch, and dropped down onto the ground landing on his feet in a squating position. He then stood up and drew out his pistol, took aim, and said out loud "Get down!". The woman had then fell on her right side, with her right arm holding her gun and holding her up from the ground, and her left arm in front of her face "Uh ok sure, but please don't shoot" she said, sounding frightened. The man took aim and pulled the trigger, causing a burst of gunpowder to explode and fire a round. The bullet traveled and landed in between the zombie's eyes and into its brain. It had fell while the other four had continued to advance. The man had aimed his gun at the next zombie and shot it to the forehead above the left eye, then aimed to the left and shot at another zombie in the nose. Next he moved his aiming to the right and shot at a zombie's right cheek, then took aim to the last zombie and shot through the mouth, and into the spinal cord.

After the last zombie had fell, the man had kneeled down, putting his gun in his holster, and held out his right hand. "You ok?" he said to the woman as he offered to help her up. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me just now" she said taking his and getting up from the ground. She looked around the area then looked to him, but he was the first to speak "No problem. Well, do you have a name?" he asked curiously trying to talk to her first in case she tried to leave. The woman replied with "Yes, my name is Jill. What's your name?" she said looking at him still. His mouth dropped in shock and his eyes grew wide "Jill? As in Jill Valentine? Oh shit, it's me Chris Redfield" he said in amazement,then reached out his arms and hugged her upper back "It's been five years since I last saw you from Raccoon City. Oh I thought I would never see you again." . Jill's mouth dropped as she began to let out words, while hugging his lower back "Chris I'm so happy to see you too, I didn't think you had made it" saying happily. They both let go and began to draw their weapons out "Well now we know that we're definitely teaming up again" Chris said with a half smile. "Oh yes, wouldn't want to go out there all alone,right?" Jill winked and smiled. "Well shall we move?" Chris said. "Let's" Jill replied.

Chris lead the way, walking down the path deeper into the forest. The wind blew and the trees would wave around gently. The day was peaceful for them. "So Jill, how did you manage to survive all by yourself?" Chris asked. "I stayed alone, everyone was either a hunter or a zombie...what about you?" Jill said. "I found a nice group, but eventually we all died one by one due to the B.O.W.s " Chris replied as they had went silent for a few moments. "So.." he said "We can either head out and find a helicopter in hopes of finding a military base, or we can find a place to stay where we can fortify and have a farm. What do you think,Jill?" he said while scanning the area. "We should find a place a fortify it." saying nodding her head.

All of a sudden, a creature had came out of the bushes in front of them. It was the shape of a monkey, completely hairless, green lizard skin, sharp teeth, claws at the end of its fingertips, and let out a loud screech. Behind them a creature came out that crawled like a sloth, in the shape of a sloth, brain exposed, extremely large tongue, pink skin, and claws on the ends of its fingertips as well. It let out a groan as it crawled towards them. Chris turned around and took aim at the pink creature "I got this licker, you take out that hunter" Chris said to Jill. Jill raised her gun to the green creature "On it" she said as the hunter lunged at them, with its right arm out. She took aim and fired a round into its chest two times, and into its head, causing the hunter to fall down on its face into the ground. Chris quickly took aim and fired three rounds into the licker's brain, causing puss to ooze out and angering the licker. It lunged with its right arm out to hit Chris, but he quickly focused his aiming and fired a round into the licker's heart, killing the creature, and making it fall to the ground as its body rolled to the side. Chris lowered his gun as the smoke from the muzzle arised, and turned around "That was too close, they almost touched the Jill sandwhich" he said giggling a little. Jill turned around and smirked with a wink "Well they can't have it, Chris" she said laughing. They both continued down the path as the sun began to set in the mountains.

As they walked, a house in the distance had appeared "Jill look, we can probably stay in there" he said with a smile. She smiled back and said "Alright, let's do this" she said jogging towards the house and approaching it on the porch. Chris held his pistol in his right hand, and slowly turned the door knob with his other hand. They both entered the house and searched the living room through the kitchen "So far, so good." Chris said to Jill. "Same here" she replied. Chris looked around "There's still these stairs we have to check on , though." he said begining to walk up the stairs to enter the second floor. "Be careful, Chris" Jill said worriedly while following him. "Don't worry, I am" he said confidently. Chris entered the bedroom and scanned the room with his gun "It's definitely safe in this house." Chris said before letting out a breath of relief and placed his pistol back into his holster. Jill put her gun in her holster as well "That's great, so we can stay here and create stronghold" She said with a smile. The sun was now gone, and the darkness had entered the world. "Well I can sleep on the couch downstairs and you can sleep in the bed." Chris said to her, but she replied back "It's ok, you can sleep in the bed too." Chris said with a small smile "Oh thank you. Well there's only one bed...hope you don't mind sharing." he said as he took off his belt and his holster, setting them down on a drawer nearby, and laying on his right side on one side of the bed. Jill had then set her gear down as well, and lied on the other side of the bed. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Chris said to her as he closed his eyes and drifted off. "Goodnight Chris, see you in the morning." she said falling asleep as well. They slept peacefully through the night until the sun rose up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

September 13, 2003, Chris had opened his eyes from his slumber as he then sat up and stood up. He stretched out his arms and grabbed his belt, snapping it around his waist. Then he walked to the other side of the bed and looked at his partner "Good morning, Jill. Did you sleep well?" he said winking and sticking his tongue put playfully. Jill had opened her eyes and smiled in laughter "Hehe yes Chris, did you?" she asked. "Yup I sure did, let's go see what's in the house so we can get some more useful stuff." he said eagerly. Jill nodded as she then put her hat on, got out of bed, snapped her belt back on her waist, and began to go downstairs. Chris opened the cabinets and saw a bottle in the back "I found some wine, anything on you?" he called out. "I found a bag of peanuts, already we're at a good start" Jill replied happily. Chris set the bottle on the counter and headed to the door "Well now that we searched the house, we can go out and see what is outside for us to grab." Jill nodded and opened the door for Chris as he walked outside and drew his pistol in his hands.

Jill followed behind and nodded as they both walked down another path. The birds chirped, the sun was shining down, and the breeze blew calmly. Jill followed, with her pistol in her hands, and viewed the land that they would pass through. "Sure is nice out here, despite the dead being everywhere, huh?" Chris said, Jill then replied "It's very nice, it makes you forget sometimes about all the horrible things that go on today" they walked for about thirty minutes and came to a hill that lead downwards. Down the hill was a town that lied surrounded by mountains.

"Hey now we're getting somewhere." Chris said excitedly and walked down the hill. Jill smiled and said "Nice, there should be tons of supplies here" following Chris into the town. They entered the town and began to look around "Well by now the grocery store is already looted, so it's no use going there. What do you think we should do? We can go in a pawn shop, or to a tool store." Jill had thought for a moment, putting her gun at her left hip and her left hand under her chin "Let's take the pawn shop, there could be something random we'll find there" saying calmly as she began to prepare to move. Chris nodded and began to walk down the road, and entering the doors of the pawn shop.

Both of them had searched the store for supplies, checking in shelves, and over counter tops. They both looked at each other and shook their heads, as nothing was inside. Suddenly in the distance, noises of motor vehicles could be heard. Chris listened in and realized it was the sound of motorcycles "Jill take cover." he said silently as they hid behind some shelves. The motor noises stopped and many men were coming in the store, so Chris began to call out "Hey! Are you people friendly?" he said out loud. Many sounds of shotguns pumping were heard as the bikers raised their guns up "Come out with your hands up, or we kill you anyways." one man said. Jill then called out "We don't want any trouble, just please let us go." . A russian voice was then heard "I think maybe we can come to an agreement. You give us the woman, and we let you go. You refuse, we kill you both and take your belongings. Choose now, or die." . Chris gritted his teeth "Alright...I'll make my choice" he leaned to his right side and took aim to a biker's chest, and fired a round, killing the man. Chris took cover as all the bikers began to open fire with their shotguns. Jill leaned to her right and shot a biker two times in the gut, causing him to fall and bleed out, then shot another biker in the right side of his head above the ear. Chris leaned up the shelf and fired directly at a biker's throat three times. Jill leaned to the left and shot a biker in the gut three times, then took aim at another biker and shot him between the eyes. The bikers began to advance while firing at the shelves, so Jill had then got on her belly and crawled away from Chris to where he couldn't see her "Don't worry Chris,I'm going to flank them and get us out of here." Jill said to herself. Chris looked for Jill, but didn't see her "Jill where'd you go?" he wondered. Chris had anger boiled up inside of him "No! I won't let them take her away!" he said angrily, leaning to the left and charging fast towards the bikers, taking aim at each of their heads, and fired six rounds from left to right with his gun, killing six bikers. The rest were still in large numbers and were starting to overwhelm Chris with their shots at his direction, forcing him to take cover behind a shelf and reload his pistol. He tried to aim, but the fire was so heavy, he was unable to fight back. Jill had then come out of a counter, and flanked the bikers from behind. She would aim at the back of their heads, and open fire with one bullet for each of them, while it sounded as if a biker was shooting at Chris. Jill had killed nine bikers, and reloaded her gun "You guys ready for more!" she said out loud. Bodies had lied around everywhere and silence was in the air.

Jill went to find Chris behind a shelf and into a corner "Hey it's safe now." she said warmly. Chris let out a deep breath of relief "Oh thanks Jill, that was way too close" he said with his heart racing. They looked around and searched the bodies. Chris found two clips for his pistol and a shotgun. Jill found two flash grenades and looked at Chris "Here can have them." She said to him as he held out the shotgun "Thanks, here you take this." she placed her pistol in her holster and held her new shotgun. They searched around and saw the bodies had no more available ammo for them to use.

They started to walk outside of the store and began to head back to the hill "Well today sure was rough." Chris said, Jill replied "True, but we did get some ammo, and I got me a new toy." she grinned. They continued to walk up the hill and head back into the forest. As they walked, the sun was about to hit evening. Out of the blue, a dog with missing chunks of its flesh, had came out with a loud bark and growl. It was in front of them, causing Chris to pull out his combat knife "I don't want to make noise and attract dead to our house" he said quietly as the dog began to charge at them. All of a sudden, another dog had lunged out and pounced onto Jill. Chris had turned around to save her, but the dog that was already running had pounced onto Chris, making his knife fall out of his hand. Chris kicked and struggled trying to reach for his knife,while trying to avoid getting bit as he held his arm at the dog's throat. Slowly the dog would get closer to Chris' face, hurling saliva all over his face, preparing to devour Chris. But then a muzzle had went into the dog's mouth, and out of his head came bits of its skull, brain, and skin everywhere. Chris looked up and saw Jill with her shotgun, and had saved him from infection.

He shoved the dog off and began to stand up again, grabbing his knife and placing it back in his sheath "Thanks again,Jill. I would have died if it wasn't for you" he said gaining his breath. She nodded "You're welcome,partner. These cerberus are just too quick." she said looking at the dead cerberus and then back to Chris. "Come, let's go home." she said leading the way.

They finally made it back to the house and sat on the couch. Jill felt her stomach rumbling, looking down, and then back up at Chris "Are you hungry?" she said laughing. Chris grinned and laughed with her "Haha yeah I'm fucking starving." Jill took out her bag of peanuts and opened it, while Chris held out both of his hands, as she poured half into his hands. She began to pour the rest of the peanuts into her mouth and ate them quickly, while Chris began to eat the peanuts like a dog. He had a handful left, and put the remaining peanuts into his pocket "I'll save them for later." he said with a smile. She smiled back and said "It feels so good to sit and eat after many days of always moving and wondering if a threat was nearby, at least now I have someone with me in case something happens." looking at him. He grinned and said "Of course Jill, i wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

The sun began to set and darkness would hit soon. Chris looked out the window and then at Jill "We should get some sleep." he said. Jill nodded and got up out of the couch and walked to the stairs, and waited for Chris to follow. Chris got up and walked up the stairs, entering the room, and taking off his belt to set it on the drawer again with his flash grenades attatched to it, then went into the covers. Jill went into the room, setting her shotgun under her side of the bed, and took off her belt to set it on her drawer. She took off her hat and set it with her belt, then went into the covers. "Goodnight Jill, sweet dreams" Chris said as he closed his eyes. "Thanks Chris, you too." she said with a smile and rested her eyes as well. They began to sleep and drifted off until they were awake no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

September 14,2003 Chris and Jill awakened from their slumber of the peaceful night. They both got out of bed and grabbed their belts on to prepare for the day. "Well we can search the town again or we can search the forest for any resources it has to offer." Chris said to Jill as she was putting on her blue cap. "Let's try the town again so we can find something useful." Jill said as she got up and took out her canteen "Want some water?" she asked politely. "Sure please." he said with a grin, thrilled to get water after the long while of not having something to drink. He took the canteen and took a sip and handed it back to Jill, allowing her to sip as well. She put the canteen back in her pocket as she went downstairs and to the door, holding out her pistol in both of her hands with her shotgun on her back. Chris went downstairs as well, but paused once he was at the couches "Jill, maybe we should check this attic and secure this house for good." He said looking up at the ceiling.

Jill nodded and said "Alright Chris,let's do that." taking a few steps towards Chris and looking up as he pulled the string to pull the ladder down. He started to climb up the ladder, while Jill followed, and enter the attic. The light shined in through a circular window,showing off the dust that floated in the air. They both walked over the planks over the insullation and checked for any zombies or monsters. "So far, so good. Have you found anything?" Chris asked, Jill replied "No, so that means it's safe here." Jill said as she lowered her weapon and looked at Chris "We did it." he said with a half smile. Chris had not noticed what was under him, as a corpse emerged from the insullation and grabbed at Chris's leg, and reached its head towards his ankle. Jill tried to aim her pistol, but she was too late, and so was Chris. It bared its teeth as it wrapped its mouth around his ankle, biting and ripping off his. "Owwww nooooo!" Chris screamed in pain as he took aim with his gun, and shot the zombie into the right side of its forehead. Chris began to limp towards the exit, as Jill grabbed his arm and held him over her shoulder "Chris! Are you alright?! We need to cut off your leg!" she said nervously, getting ready to pull out her knife to save Chris from turning. Chris looked at Jill "Jill wait...besides the pain, I feel nothing...I think...I'm immune to the infection." he said to her as he had a flashback of an earlier encounter where he was bitten in the neck at a mansion. Jill looked in his eyes as she helped him down the ladder "Ok Chris but...I'm worried still, I just don't want you to become on of those things." she said softly.

They got down from the attic where Jill had then set Chris to sit on the couch. Chris moaned in pain from bleeding out, so Jill took out a first aid spray she had and sprayed over his wound to seal it up. The bleeding had stopped, so she then took out a cloth and wrapped it around his ankle. Chris gritted his teeth until she finished. Once she was done, he stood up and limped a bit, but then caught his balance again. "Thanks so much Jill." he wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her warmly as she dropped her first aid spray and hugged his lower back "Oof" she said in surprise "You're welcome Chris, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." she said smiling wide with her eyes closed. They let go of each other and looked at each other "Let's go search that town now." he said confidently, but she looked worried and said "But Chris, your ankle. Are you sure?" He gave a thumbs up with his right arm to his left side at his shoulder "We got this." he said eager. She nodded and turned to the door, taking out her shotgun again.

They both walked outside and headed towards the same path to get in the town. Once they were at the hill, they examine the outside. "Hm...I don't remember seeing these zombies yesterday." he said looking at about ten zombies in the area. "Don't worry Chris, we got this, remember?" she said winking at him and giving a smile to him. He smiled back and nodded "You're right, we got this." he said as he began to walk down the hill and enter the town. "Lead the way, Chris." Jill whispered as they had approached a corner. Chris peeped out and saw there was a hunter with three zombies. "We should play this smart, let's go in here around." Chris said walking into a pharmacy as Jill nodded her head and obeyed his orders.

She followed him into the pharmacy and looked around the store. It was barley visible inside, with only sunlight coming in, all of the shelves were looted and had nothing left to offer. Chris searched around in the office of the head owner and saw a man, sitting in a chair, with a gun in his hand, with a bullet hole to the back of his head. "Oh no..." Chris said as he covered his mouth and looked away. Jill came to him and saw the man was dead "It's awful..." she looked down with him and they both mourned. They hadn't noticed a zombie in the shadows as it reached for Jill and grabbed at her shoulders. It bared its teeth, Chris tried to aim his gun at the zombie while Jill yelled out "Nooooo!" as the zombie sank its teeth into her left side on her lower neck, ripping her flesh off and eating at her away. Chris shot the zombie between the eyes and knocked it off of Jill. He gently grabbed her by the arms"Hang in there Jill, I'm going to save you." Chris said as he moved the dead man out of the chair and set Jill down, she moaned and slowly closed her eyes "Chris..." but he moved through the store quickly. He looked under some shelves, behind the counters, and looked through some drawers in another office. Eventually he checked the shelves one more time and found some new needles. He took one out and ran to Jill, then held out his arm, pierced his vein, drew blood, then took it out and injected his blood into her right side of her neck. Then he took out a rag, from a nearby desk, and shoved it onto her wound. He clotted the bleeding and wrapped it tight around her neck "There Jill, now you're immune too." he said with a small smile as she opened her eyes "Thanks Chris, now you saved me." she said as she weakly stood up and hugged him warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her arm over his shoulder "I think it's time to go home" he said as they both giggled.

They got out of the pharmacy and walked back up the hill. Suddenly a giant spider pounced onto Chris and tried to sink its fangs into his neck. Jill fell back but took out her shotgun, aimed for the pouch, squeezed the trigger, and blew out the spider's guts everywhere. Lots of its blood had fallen onto Chris's body and burned him. He screamed in pain, so Jill helped him up, shoving off the spider off, and they both helped each other walk. The sun was begining to set, and they both limped from the pain of both of them having injuries throughout the day. During their walk going home, no hostiles had attacked them, it was peaceful at last.

Once they got inside, Jill had managed to be able to walk, so Chris went to the fireplace in the living room. "What a day for us, huh Chris? Well I have some hot chocolate for us to relax." She smiled and said to Chris. He took out a lighter from his side pocket and began to light the wood that was inside the stone fireplace. It had lit as he then looked back "Alright nice Jill, and yeah it sure was rough hehe." he said giggling. Jill took out two packets of brown power from her pocket and grabbed two mugs from the pantry in the kitchen. She poured the powder into the cups and took out her canteen. She poured some water into both cups, out her canteen back on her side, took out her knife, stirred both drinks, and held them over the fire. After a while she brought back the cups and set one cup in front of Chris. Then she began to take off his gear and slowly pulled up his shirt to check at his burns "It's not so bad." she said smiling and grabbed her first aid spray she had dropped, and used the last of it to spray at his wounds. Chris blushed and let her heal him, then put his shirt and gear back on. He grabbed the cup off the wooden table in front of him, and slowly sipped the chocolate "We both take care of each other." he said and smiled at her while she sipped her chocolate with both of her hands "Partners 'til the end." she said with a sweet smile and set her mug down on the table.

The sun was now gone, so Chris got up and sat next to Jill, then leaned on her, cuddling with her as they sat together. His arms were around her head as he rested his head on her head, and she held her arms around his back and smiled when he held her. They both began to close their eyes as they snuggled together, and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

September 15, 2003, Chris had opened his eyes and saw Jill began to wake up as he lifted his head off of her shoulders. "Good morning Jill, do you feel better?" he asked, she replied "Yup, so much better now." with a smile as they both got up from the couch and walked normally to the door, as if they weren't even injured the previous day. Chris had taken out his pistol while Jill took out her shotgun, he also took out a chocolate bar and opened it, and tore it in half. He then handed it to Jill "Here we need our strenth, it's a snickers." he said to her. "Thanks." she said happily before putting the bar in her mouth. She chewed the bar and tasted the caramel, nuts, and chocolate "Mmmmm" she said while enjoying the bar. Chris ate his half quick, then said "I'm glad you liked it Jill, it is pretty good. Alright, first we'll head to the forest and search for whatever is there, then we'll head to the town again. Seem good?" She nodded as she swallowed the last of the bar.

They both went outside and began to walk into a path, where later it lead to a crossway of two paths. It was the path they originally came from so they took the left path. They moved through with caution, checking at their sides to make sure no enemy would come out. After about thirty minutes of walking, they came to a clearing of trees, there was a waterfall and a small lake. "Alright we finally have water!" Chris said excitedly as he went around the water and under the fall, holding out his arms and drinking the water with big gulps. Jill went to the lake, put her shotgun on her back, and took out her canteen. She twisted off the lid, kneeled down, and filled up her canteen, After she put back her canteen, she cupped her hands into the water, then bought her hands back to drink the water. Chris took off his belt, set it aside, then dived into the lake, where he then swam around happily yelling out "Come on Jill, the water's great!" she couldn't help but look down with her eyes closed, giving off a grin So she took off her belt, along with her shotgun, and set them aside. Once she did that, she walked into the water and began to swim around the water with Chris. He then moved both of his hands on the surface of the water, splashing water on Jill's face. "Haha!" Chris laughed as Jill retaliated and splashed water back onto Chris as well. After a while they stopped and and swam casually, then Chris swam up to Jill and hugged her "Jill..." he then looked in her eyes "I'm really glad to have met you again and see you." He said with a smile, she replied happily "And I'm glad to have you in my life too, Chris." then Chris said "There's something I have to tell you." she said "What is it?" then he said out loud "Hold your breath!" he then shoved her into the water playfully, she then got back up and shoved him back, laughing. After about thirty seconds, Chris floated to shore with his eyes closed "Chris?" Jill asked worriedly as she swam back to shore "Chris?" she asked again more worried and tried to shake him "Chris please wake up!" she said loudly and started to cry, laying her head on his neck "Chris no..." then Chris let out a grin and sat up "Haha got you!" he said giggling. She punched him playfully "Chris, you scared me! But that was a good one." She said then grabbing her belt and shot gun again, while Chris went for his belt and back to Jill. "Alright, let's head back to town."

Jill nodded her head as they then began to walk back up the path, and back to where they were. Once they were almost to the crossway again, a pack of cerberus had came out and growled at the two. They stood back to back and took aim of their weapons. Jill aimed straight for a dog's forehead and shot in between the eyes, using her pistol. Chris then took aim and shot at a dog's jaw which had then gone into its brain, then took aim and shot a dog in the mouth which had come out of its spinal cord. The dogs were all dead, so Chris turned around to see Jill looking down "You ok?" he asked worriedly. She nodded her head and replied "Yes but...it reminds me of my old dog, Amadeus, I had a long time ago. He was a german shepherd, just like some of these dogs...and seeing these dogs remind me of how much I miss him." Chris put his hand on Jill's shoulder and said "Hey we gain things in life and lose things in life, but what happens is in the past and is over. We have to move on for the future and whatever it holds. I'm sorry you lost your dog, but maybe we'll find him someday." Jill hugged Chris tight "Thank you." she said before she let go. "No problem, I'm always here for you." He replied .

They walked again to the town and looked over the hill to see about one hundred zombies in the area "Seems like there's more than last time." Chris said before they began to go down the hill and into the town. Once there, Chris lead the way to a garden store. Both had made sure to take alleyways and make small steps to make sure little noise passed through the air. Chris put his hand on the handle, but it was locked, then he looked to the side of the store and said "Jill, I'll give you a boost, and you unlock this door." Jill said "Alright, just be careful being alone here." Dont' worry" he said as she put her foot on his hands while he lifted her up into an open window "I'll be just fine." Jill went into the store and searched for the door. Meanwhile Chris was standing at the door, while some zombies began to advance towards Chris. He raised his gun and opened fire at three zombies, shooting each of them in between their eyes once. More zombies heard the noise and started walking to Chris "Shit." he said to himself. Jill had finally opened the door and said "In here Chris!" he ran inside and Jill shut the door locked. "Thanks Jill, it would have been hard out there if you hadn't have saved me." Jill replied with a smile "Relax Chris, we got this." they both giggled and searched the garden store. They looked at dead plants, at shelves with seeds, and untouched aisles "Hm...no one must have been here." said Chris as he started to grab some cherry seeds in the fruit aisle. Suddenly, a large green tentacle had grabbed Jill by the waist and Chris by the leg. It pulled them up and an enormous green flower, that had three leaves that guarded its pollen inside, had opened its leaves to begin to devour them both. Jill struggled to pull out her guns, but the plant held her so tight she couldn't squeeze her weapons out. Chris pulled out his combat knife from his chest and repeatedly swiped at the tentacle. The plant screeched and dropped Chris on his back. He slowly got up and took out a red grenade he had in his vest. He pulled the pin and threw it into the pollen, then aimed with his gun and shot the tentacle that held Jill. It dropped her, he then put his gun in his holster, ran to Jill, and caught her. Then he kicked the door open, ran through the group of zombie full speed, and the grenade exploded, causing fire to come out of the store and kill off the plant.

Chris kept running until he made it back to the house they were staying at. He used his hand to open the door and went inside, then ran upstairs to sit on her side of the bed, still holding her in his arms. She had said nothing, until he finally said "The plant fourtytwo had nearly eaten you, I'm so glad you're ok." he said gently rocking her back and forth. She held his cheek "Don't worry Chris, you saved me and I'm forever grateful. I'm ok and still here with you." he nodded and set her down in bed "You're right." he said as he began to take off his belt and set in on his drawer, Jill then took off her belt, shotgun, cap, and canteen to the side of her bed, and tucked herself under the covers. Chris went under the covers on his side of the bed and said "Well we found water, and we have some cherry seeds to plant now." she smiled and said "Oh boy, I can't wait." closing her eyes "Today was rough, Chris, but we had our moments." he replied "True, very true." the sun began to set. "Goodnight Jill, sweet dreams." said Chris, Jill replied "Goodnight Chris, sleep tight." they both closed their eyes and began to sleep through the night peacefully.


End file.
